The No Escape Job
by yello13
Summary: When a piece of Parker's past unfolds before her in the form of a four year old boy, will she be able to save him? During the time she has to face her greatest fear, will she be able to save herself or, will her hobbies of thieving forever disappear? R&R
1. Two Bunny Ears Cross and Tuck

**Parker**

"_**Parker get into position." Nate called**_.

I turned the corner to see an almost unbearable scene.

"Stupid,stupid son of a bitch! Do you know how to do anything right? What is so hard about tying your shoe." A man yelled to a small boy

"Daddy I..."

I watched as the little boy stumbled to get his shoe tied. He was young ,really young maybe no more than four. my body trembled under the sight. It was as if my past was unfolding right in front of me. My gut told me to say something, to _do_ something. So I started my path toward him, acting as if I was rummaging through my purse like Sophie taught me. I slightly bumped into the little boy making him budge from his position.

"Oops, little man I'm sorry." I looked down at his shoe lace once again. "Can I help you with that?"

He nodded his head.

"OK I am going to teach you an easy way to tie your shoe. Ready?"

His red ,almost tear filled eyes look up a me telling me yes.

"OK first make two bunny ears. Then cross them, after that just tuck one ear under and, your done. Now you try."

I untied his shoe and I watched once again as he stumbled to get his shoe tied. I crouched down behind him, holding his trembling body. He started to cry softly at my touch.

"Shh it's OK just let me hold your hand."

He hesitated but took my hand. I griped his hands softly and formed the little bunny ears with the lace, then I crossed them. Finally I slowly tucked one bunny ear under.

"You did it." I whispered in his ear.

"I did it?" he asked

"Yes, your a big boy, see, you did it."

I stood up once again taking a chance to finally look at the two's complexion. The boy was light skinned with ruffled curls atop of his head. He looked like he had a little bit of Hispanic in him, which made his curls soft and silk. His eyes are of hazel but are filled with pain. His posture is slouched,which I am almost sure is the result of being beaten again, and again.His father's yelling almost proved my theory. The man was about six feet tall, potato brown and needed a shave. His breath smelled slightly of alcohol and his eyes reflected how much sleep he gets. He kinda reminded me of Nate when we first met him. The sight of him made shivers run down my back but, it was his glare that absolutely frightens me. They are filled with lust and anger and they stalked me like prey.

Now I regretted dressing up for the con. Earlier Sophie prettied me up saying you need your appearance, to help you play the part. When she was done I ended up wearing a white dress decorated with falling leaves and a orange belt around the middle. I also had killer high heels that I had to practice in all morning so I would be able to walk in. Last of a all my hair was loose and curled which was something I dreaded. I was born to be light and quick , not layered and slow. Most of all I was appealing to the eye, which meant I was prey, and that was not acceptable I was always the predator. Now I was just waiting for Nate to call me into action, but who said I couldn't take a little detour on the way.

I tilted my head smiling and took a step towards the man.

"OH I am so sorry, I just thought I 'd help."

"That is OK..."

"Elizabeth"

"Elizabeth, my name is Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam. Who is this little man here?" I said gesturing towards the boy.

"His name is Rimel."

I crouched down again to meet Rimel's eye level while holding out my hand.

"I like that name it is really cute."

"T-thank you."Rimel stumbled.

"So, what are you here for?"

"Just some business."

"Well would you like to go out for coffee sometime."

I felt like saying 'hell no you ass hole, but I let myself respond politely, for the sake of the boy.

"Sure."

"Are you busy now? I wouldn't mind going now if you wanted to"

"_Parker we are ready for you now." Nate called_

"Actually no, so I would love to go."

Years of lying finally paid off.

"_Parker we are waiting"_

"I'm ready"

I was not going to let anything happen to Rimel. HE doesn't deserve to suffer like I have, and I might as well be the devil's daughter to let him be hurt, any longer than he has to. When I mean has to I mean till I can find a way to save him. So _sorry Nate._

"_Parker, PARKER, PARKER!" Nate called until I finally shut the com off._


	2. i would save my garden

Parker

I had been out all day catching up with Sam at the Park, watching Rimel. Having lunch with Sam, watching Rimel. Eating dinner with that bastard named Sam, watching, no stalking Rimel. My day was a bottle of joy. Nothing less it was 11:00 pm and it surprised me how long a day could actually feel like. It had been nine hours yet it felt like days and the only thing I have found out about the boy is three things. (a) He is four years old. (b) he is shy and I scared of his father.(c) His name is Rimel Carmello Vincent a child born out of hate.

Rimel Carmello Vincent

I looked at the picture I managed to snap with my phone. Rimel, just had to save him there was no reason why he should have been beaten. My theory was proved when on my little date with Sam Rimel tripped over something, tripping him, causing his shirt to fly up. Underneath I saw bruises and scars. Right then and there I wanted to slap the shit out of Sam, but I knew I couldn't. I had to stay calm and sweet and cover my emotions. It is easy when you look at things the way I do, how every story has a two sides to it, has meaning, but it is not easy when it reminds you of a time in your life when you wished you where never born.

Now I am at front door of Nate's house also know as where we meet up, but I in a perfect world were I can trust Nate,I call home. Even though I am tired I have to get my fortune from the fortune cookie I ate earlier, so I could hang it on my wall. I know that if I go in there now that I will be bombarded by questions,and if I don't go in now,but, later I will still be bombarded with questions. I thought that if I went a way for a day or two they might forget but then again, it is not known for anyone on the team to forget any thing so I will still end up being bombarded with question. So the only choice was to face the rain now and hope it didn't start pouring.

I opened the door to see everyone staring at me, waiting for me. OH i was in trouble.

Sophie looked the angriest which is probably why she started first.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sophie yelled

"I..I" I tried but she just cut me off.

"I was worried about you, I thought something happened to you! I have been going insane because your com is off and apparently not with you! Why would you even think of doing that? Especially in the middle of a con?"

Instead of saying there I went to my office and slammed the door behind me. I didn't want to hear it.

"Parker!" she yelled "let me in now!"

She could call me all she wanted, I had already slipped on some pants, had my harness on and was slipping out the door as she spoke. This was just something I would have to do, and if they couldn't understand I would do it all by myself. I would save him, save Rimel.


	3. Makeup, dresses OH what a wonderful Day?

**A/N **Sorry for the long wait but I have been busy and don't really have a lot of time so if you see any grammar errors please just look past it.

**Parker**

What a morning, no really what a morning. It's 8:30 and I notice I only, have about and hour till my breakfast date. What a joy, but as I look into my little closet of despair I realize, hey I have nothing to wear. Actually Elizabeth has nothing to wear because, I would be perfectly fine wearing black jeans and a plain gray shirt, but I am sure that won't meet what Sophie calls 'A mans expectations'. Easy for her to say when her body does all the talking. Elizabeth Parker is no where close to being Sophie Deveraux or even looking like her.

Now instead of staying hidden from the crew until a con is due or until Sophie's anger dies down, I have to go back to Nate's. It is enough I have to go out with that bloody bastard named Sam.(did I say bloody) The fact that I have to be appealing to him is even worse. So yeah I have to go to Nate's to borrow one of Sophie's dresses but it is not like I am wearing it to seduce someone. I am doing it for a reason.

Nate's Apartment 8:45 am

I was really grateful to see that Nate was sleep or at least doing something upstairs that didn't require noise. I was on a mission. I quietly went into Sophie's office [the only office that has a closet in it, for reasons we all know.] I searched through Sophie's closet. Basically everything in there was sparkly and glamorous, it was until I reached the back of the closet that I found a dress that was suitable and it was in my exact size. It was a white dress with blue flowers painted across the chest. It had blue straps and a blue belt that ran across the upper waist. Everything under the belt was white except for the hem that was bordered with purple and blue flowers. It wasn't my style but it would do. Up top were accessories such as a bangle of blue bracelets, blue heart shaped earrings, and a clear heart-shaped locket. There was some flats which surprised me because Sophie without heels is like alcohol without the hangover. It is not worth it and It causes pain but,it's amazing.

I went to the bathroom to retrieve some makeup and the curling iron. I could manage the curling of my hair but the make-up well God will help me. Won't he?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been about twenty minutes and I had my dress on and my hair was curled and everyhthing was done except for the applying of the makeup which was torturous. There was all these different shades and lip-glosses with names like, strawberry pop and bubble gum.[which might I tell you taste nothing like strawberry pop, or bubble gum]. Everything Sophie-like was confusing and it made me feel like I had some type of makeup dyslexia, or what I call Sophlexia or, Deverauxia, or even I don't know how to do my makeupia. I hate when things seem easy but end up being a lot harder then they look. I also hate when people give you advice on stuff and it ends up being something it's not. Like when I asked Hardison what his favorite fruit was and he said blackberries. I was like that makes sense because all month I was hearing it was so awesome and everything. Turns out actually all it was a stupid phone that wasn't even always black it had one in red too! By the way I wasted my time.

Any-who I am now trying to make a miracle out of the impossible and it really wasn't working out for me. After only being able to apply lip gloss which was lemon-lime [it smelled good] I gave up my failing attempts.

"Damn it! I can't believe I can't put this stupid makeup on!" I almost yelled. I had only about 20 minutes left. I had no makeup, no Soph-

"Do you need help?"

I quickly turned around to see Sophie in one of Nate's t-shirt in the opening of the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Don't you think I should be asking you that question? You are in my office" she said smartly.

"Yes"

She stepped toward me and grabbed a brush dabbing it in a dark blue shade and started towards my face.

"Close your eyes" She commanded and I complied.

"But Sophie I thought you were.."

"I was and I still am. You worried me, actually you scared the bloody hell out of me."

I paused at that, she was angry with me because she was worried?

"I-I just"

I wasn't the only one scared the whole team was going over backwards looking for you. We thought you were gone and-."

Now it was my turn to cut her off.

"I wasn't' going to leave forever. I came back didn't I? I always do,"

"Open your eyes and look." she commanded.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I-I- looked

"You look beautiful" she said and for the first time in my life I believed it.

"I-I have to go" I said looking at the clock.

"Where are you going exactly?"

"On a date"I said while picking up a small blue purse and hurriedly walking out the door. Sophie hurried behind me.

"Oh and Parker if you don't tell I won't"

"I'm just glad you and Nate are finally having fun but Thanks."

Now I just had to find a way to get through the day without eventually killing myself. Which is really hard seeing I had to spend the whole day with Samuel Vincent. Hopefully Rimel would be my superhero and save the day.


End file.
